yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
HighRollers: Lightfall/Episode 39
"Awkward Moments" is the thirty-nineth episode of the Lightfall campaign for High Rollers D&D. It was broadcast live on the Yogscast Twitch channel on March 5, 2017. Kim Richards is absent for this episode. In this episode, our heroes have obtained a cure for Fenris' curse. They then return to Talis'Val, only to discover the capital on lockdown and forced them to meet with Korak in private. Little did they know that Korak is accompanied by a female drow, one that knows of Trellimar's murder incident. Campaign Summary Before the Battle The adventurers are keen on breaking the stasis so that they can obtain the orb that the silver dragon, who is revealed to be Lady Amirilith by Captain Siliska, as the orb is the key to break the curse cast upon King Alfadon, Queen Shalana and Sylval. However, as the stasis also froze two demons in place, the adventurers prepare for battle in order to protect Lady Amirilith. Dragon vs Demons With everyone ready to battle, they break the stasis. Their plan is executed as accordingly, successfully hindering the demons from attacking Lady Amirilith. Everyone is now participating in combat, with Lady Amirilith providing medical support since being a cleric of Bahamut disallowed her to fight. The demons are eventually defeated but the combat is not over yet as an abominable yeti entered the fray during the battle and has Trellimar frozen in spot. Fortunately, everyone successfully scare off the yeti. The Cure Lady Amirilith thanks the adventurers for their help. After hearing their pleas for help and learning of the time period she is presently in now, the helpful Lady agrees to help them out. To blend in with the inhabitants, Lady Amirilith transforms into a taller-than-average woman. It takes a couple of days to return to the Winter Spire. Once there, Lady Amirilith uses her orb to cast out the curse from Queen Shalana, allowing her to transform back to her normal self. Both Shalana and Payla hug once another in an emotional embrace, then retire to their chamber to rest. Elora goes off to send a message to her mother, whom has returned to the Moon Spire since it is without a leader for a quite long period of time now. In the message, Elora lets her mother know that the cure is found and that King Alfadon will soon be turned back to normal as soon as they can find him in the wilderness. Elora later checks on the two. Shalana is sleeping soundly. Both Elora and Payla then discuss about how all six elven spires should unite in cohesiveness to ensure that their kind is able to survive in an ever increasingly hostile environment. Love and Jealousy As Lady Amirilith is beautiful and well-endowed, Cam is as usual attracted to such lady. Yet, he chooses to have a chat with Nalistri as he seems to notice some clues between him and Elora. It turns out that he is right, that Nalistri does have some affection for Elora. Nalistri becomes annoyed at Cam for now knowing this but demands him to not probe further. Meanwhile, Trellimar converses with Lady Amirilith. In particular, he is trying to affect Cam's standing with her by claiming that Cam have some embarrassing health problems. The concerned Lady Amirilith spent some hours at night to create a potion, which she then gives it to Cam in the morning. This is when Cam finds out that Trellimar has been telling false stories about him to her and becomes furious. Yet, Cam remains silent and quiet sulks to himself. He did take the potion though and intents on drinking it later. City on Lockdown As the adventurers received a message from Korak the Champion, telling them to avoid Champion's Hold and meet him at a tavern, they begin flying off to Talis'Val in the morning. The journey takes a couple of days, partly because Lady Amirilith is not comfortable in flying, while Elora is still trying to get use to her giant eagle form. All of them also constantly fly in the clouds so as to avoid detection from anyone. Once close to the capital city, they decide to walk for the remaining distance. Once they approached the city walls, however, there is a long queue at the city gates. It takes a while but once inside the city, they learnt that the city is in partial lockdown and a night curfew is in effect. All these is due to further terrorist attacks caused by the Broken Sky. A Surprise for Trellimar Following what Korak the Champion said in his message, the adventurers head to the tavern as indicated. To make sure that they will not be entering some trap, Trellimar disguises as a generic human and enters the tavern. After getting a drink from the counter, he spots a hooded figure sitting in a dark alcove, though its form clearly reveals that he is Korak the Champion. Another hooded figure is seated by Korak though but Trellimar thought nothing of it. Trellimar approaches Korak the Champion and reveals his true face to him. Korak clearly recognises him. The other figure, upon seeing Trellimar, then reveals herself to be a drow. She also happens to be well aware of his murderous past. Featured Characters The Adventurers * Cam Buckland * Elora Galanodel * Jiutou Zhiji Jing (DM/Katie-controlled) * Trellimar Aleath ** Granamyr New Appeared * Abominable yeti * Female drow (revealed as Zolary Kel[spelling?] in Episode 40) * Dusty Road Inn innkeeper Returning Appeared * Amirilith * Korak the Champion * Nalistri * Payla * Shalana * Siliska[spelling?] Mentioned * Aletha[spelling?] * Broken Sky * Reyan[spelling?] * Spherior[spelling?] Notable Moments Trivia References Category:High Rollers D&D